A huge 'miscegenation!
by Skyey
Summary: Mimi comes back from the US, still thinking that she and Matt are engaged. But an unexpected predicament occurs. Matt tells Mimi that he's engaged to someone else since she left! Who is it, and how? Read to find out! - MIMATO 2 -


A huge miscegenation A mimato fanfiction Chapter one – Letter of invitation 

Matt Ishida walked to their door right after hearing their doorbell ring. He opened the door and saw the mailman waving a letter before him. The mailman was quite friendly with the blonde, since he was one of the fathers of a Matt fangirl. "Mr. Ishida, you've got a love letter again." He said, jokingly.

The blonde sighed, then rolled his eyes slowly. "Thank you sir." He said, taking the white envelope.

"It's from a foreigner." The mailman continued. Then he patted the blonde heartthrob and bid goodbye. Matt watched the mailman walking away from their porch and heading towards another house. When everything was clear, he closed the door and went to the living room to have a seat.

As he flipped the evelope, he felt glad in a way, and yet a bit worried. Mimi Tachikawa, Matt's girlfriend sent him the letter. "Oh no. Mimi wrote back to me. I wonder what's wrong?" he thought, while making his mind on opening the letter or not.

Mimi Tachikawa was a former Japan resider, who migrated to the United States to study and stuff, and now, she was coming back to Japan, to meet all her new friends. The letter contained an invitation from the girl, saying that she wants to meet her boyfriend once again.

Matt read through the piece of paper,

"Dearest Matt,

I'm coming back to Japan and say hello to you guys. This letter might reach you after I arrive, so can you come by my house at around.. say, 2 pm this Saturday? I'm sure we'll have lots of stories to tell with each other.

I've got summer vacation, so I'll be in Japan for about a month. Let's go bonding together alright?

Love,

Mimi"

He sighed, feeling that his head was about to burst. He never expected Mimi to come home, and right in the middle of their school year. So much has happened since Mimi left, and there was something more to that.

The following day, which was Saturday, he went off to a flower shop to buy some flowers,as a gift for welcoming his girlfriend home, then headed immediatelly to the Tachikawa residence.

"Oh hello there Matt! I thought you were busy today!" Mrs. Tachikawa said, right after opening the door.

Matt smiled sweetly at Mimi's mother, and bowed. "I just had some extra time, so I went here." He said, as he made his way into the house.

Mrs. Tachikawa escorted the young musician to the living room and made the bou sit down. "So Matt, how are you?" she said, smiling.

"I'm fine Mrs. Tachikawa. I'm doing great actually. There's nothing more to it." He said, lying.

Ofcourse nothing was right. His girlfried had just come back to Japan, and he thought they had broken up already, since Mimi stopped replying to Matt's letters many months ago.

The mother nodded, "Ah yes, I see. So it seems that you have received Mimi's letter."

Mrs. Tachikawa bent down a bit to get the flowers from Matt. "How beautiful they are Matt, how expensive they must be!" she said, after smelling the flowers softly.

The blonde scratched his head, laughing silently. "No, they're nothing at all." He paused and went back to his real purpose of going to the Tachikawa residence. "Oh, and where is Mimi now?"

Mimi's mother laughed and placed her left hand on her mouth as she laughed. "Mimi's still sleeping Matt. Didn't you know?" she said. "Mimi's letter said to come at 3 PM, it's only 11 AM."

"But.. I suppose she was awake already at this time. This is the only time I can do something free. There's band practice at around 2-6 PM." Replied the blonde.

"Well then, I guess I'd have to wake her up now then. You were so busy, that you just had to squeeze this appointment to your schedule." Mrs. Tachikawa sighed, then he looked at Matt seriously, changing her gaze. "I will go wake my daughter up. Just wait right there, alright?"

"Yes." Replied Matt, as he looked at his watch.

Quickly, Mimi's mother walked up the stairs to make Mimi get up, and left Matt in the silent filled living room of the Tachikawas. The blonde looked around the room, and it seems that nobody had sat there for many days already. After all, Mimi's mother and father are very busy with their jobs and all, they've got no time for making people stay in their living room for too long. It could even be a get up, eat, bathe and change routine everyday. Thinking even more deeply, his thoughts were cut as he heard a loud knock on the door. He never expected to open it, since Mrs. Tachikawa might get mad for letting mysterious people in. But when he looked out the window, the visitor was someone incredibly close to him.

_ End of Chapter _

A/n: Alright, alright.. I know my story's boring, just like my other fics, but please review! XD I really hate myself..

Oh, and if you get to guess who Mimi's other visitor is, you get a special mention in the next chapter!


End file.
